


【盾铁】他们又吵架了| 一发完+甜饼

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】他们又吵架了| 一发完+甜饼

史蒂夫和托尼又双叒叕吵架了。

据大厦里的复仇者说，起初是因为————

好吧，根本没人记得到底是因为什么，他们只记得大概是又为了蔬菜咖啡这种鸡毛蒜皮的事。

不能怪复仇者们不关心他们的队友，而是这两个人每天都能为了甚至几点钟睡觉这种事而吵上一架。

而钢铁侠就乐于看着他的男朋友被自己气得满脸胀红又拿自己没办法的样子。

鹰眼没好气地白他一眼，问他难道不担心哪天把队长给气跑了？

钢铁侠掏出克林特上衣口袋里的墨镜给他带上，拍拍肩笑道，这是情趣，傻鸟是不会懂的。

下一秒就会有鹰眼破音的尖叫声和他捂着耳朵到处乱跳的场景。

不过这次情况好像有点不一样？

餐桌上没有任何人说话，只有刀叉不断碰撞瓷盘的清脆声，和复仇者之间面面相觑的眼神。

窗外的天空被阳光洗涤得一丝云雾都没有，明明是晴空万里的天气，此时复仇者却感觉到有一股冰冷的低气压盘旋在他们头顶上方。

而这股低气压的来源————正是从餐桌一头和另一头的那两个人身上传来的。

托尼正在和盘子里的三明治过不去，他拿起叉子，一把叉进面包，戳了个对穿；因为用力过度，他手里的刀简直就像在割盘子一样，那声音让坐在旁边的班纳博士频频侧目。

布鲁斯表示，如果不是托尼脸上的表情过于扭曲，他绝对不会把他盘子里那块可怜的三明治和对面的美国队长联系起来的。

而史蒂夫也没有正常到哪里去，他正在往自己手中的面包片上抹果酱，你如果觉得这再正常不过的话就大错特错了。

拜托，抹个果酱而已；

有必要抹这么厚吗；

已经溢出边缘了好吗，克林特无语地看着快从面包边缘滴落的果酱。

见鬼，那可是他最爱的花生酱啊。

而最尴尬的是，这两个人完全没有要开口说话的意思，全程保持着冷酷姿态、把各自餐盘中的早餐当作纽约市作乱的反派，咬牙切齿地吞下去。

字面意思上的，咬牙切齿。

然后两人都往后一倒靠在椅背上，双手抱在胸前，各自侧着头，脸上写满了“我是全场最冷酷的boy”和“别问我发生了什么去问对面那个人”这两句话。

桌上还剩下最后一块三明治，班纳博士做好心理建设后，清了清嗓子开口。

“呃，还有一块三明治——队长？托尼？你们谁要吃吗？”

结果博士举着盘子手臂都酸了，这两个人也没说一个字。

Well. Fine. 

博士耸耸肩向队长那边递过去，刚要放下的时候从餐桌另一头传来突兀的一声咳嗽让他的手都抖了一抖。

众人扭头只见钢铁侠依然扭过头撇着嘴，一副他刚才什么也没做的样子。

史蒂夫抬眼看向对面和自己闹别扭的爱人，撅起的小胡子让他默默叹气。

“给托尼吧，布鲁斯；我吃饱了。”

说罢他擦擦嘴巴，起身拉开椅子离开了餐厅。

众人的目光一直跟着队长的身影消失在电梯门后，然后齐刷刷地转回到另一位当事人的脸上。

班纳博士看了看托尼，又把手中的三明治递向餐桌的另一头，“那托尼你——”

“我也吃饱了。”

椅子在地板上摩擦出有些刺耳的声音，托尼绕过班纳博士停在半空中的手走出餐厅，并回了工作室。

尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑挂在博士的脸上。

直到电梯再次传来关门声，克林特终于吐出那口一直憋在胸口里的气，天知道再久一点他可能真的会窒息。

“天——看在小甜饼的份上，他们两个能不能别折腾我们了？”

娜塔莎一直忙着在手机上打字，她笑着揶揄克林特，“我以为你很乐意见到他们两人吵架。”

克林特被噎住沉默了几秒，然后撇着嘴说，“他们两个整天腻歪得确实让我掉下来的鸡皮疙瘩都能做一盘菜了，但是Nat——他们两个这个样子更可怕不是吗！我们已经三天没有吃过一餐正常的饭了！”

没错，史蒂夫和托尼自从三天前吵了一架后，就谁也不搭理谁。

噢，就拜托别问什么——美国队长也会和别人闹别扭吗——这种问题好吗。

早就说过了，美国队长的任何原则在钢铁侠面前都能打个对折。

事实上，这两个幼稚鬼的冷战不仅仅是餐桌上。

还有健身房里突然多了一堆的报废的沙包以及——

“以及我的箭头！”克林特咬牙切齿地锤桌，“铁罐肯定又要开始糟蹋我的箭头了。哈，这次是什么，让我猜猜，光着屁股的丘比特还是刷满粉色爱心的小鸟？”

他想不通为什么每次队长和铁罐吵架，受欺负的总是他。

但是当他粗略地思考了一下剩下的人后，除了他还有能变成浩克的博士，远在阿斯加德的神界王子，以及令人闻风丧胆的黑寡妇。

好吧，连他自己也觉得他是食物链最底端的那个了。

“我同意克林特，”布鲁斯摘下眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁，“餐桌上这种诡异的安静再持续下去的话，我不能保证你们绿色的好朋友会不会想出来透透气。”

“而且——”克林特无聊地翘着椅子，“每天下午的甜点都没有了。那可是我一天最开心的时候了，现在队长都不做了。”

“……”红发特工转头送去了一个鄙视的眼神，“看你那点出息。”

“小甜饼就是正义！”

娜塔莎不耐烦地捂住这只聒噪的傻鸟，她突然想起最近她的购物车都好几天没有清空了。

“好吧，男孩儿们。我们确实得做点什么了。”

 

工作室里的托尼毫无心情地在全息屏幕上戳来戳去，随意修改着美国队长星盾的各种数据。

现在屏幕上的盾牌被改成了滑稽的爱心形状。

再想想那张非常美国的脸，猝不及防笑出声来。

托尼端起水杯平息一下呼吸。

不能怪他恶趣味，谁让史蒂夫总是对他的生活作息小题大做。

好吧，托尼承认有那么几天——好吧，几周——他确实工作得有点疯魔了。

但是那个老冰棍也用不着说什么“你能别总是让我担心你、整天都得管着你吗？”

“哈？我懂了，你的意思是觉得管我很烦吗？你当初追我的时候可不是这么说的！”

于是托尼也不记得两个人是怎么话赶话地他就说了一句——

“你不想管可以不管！”

上帝啊，看在他面对史蒂夫的大部分时候都是头脑冲动的份上，直到他看见史蒂夫紧绷的唇线，他才听见自己刚刚说了什么。

……然后史蒂夫就离开了。

这大概就是三天前在这个工作室里发生的情况了。

托尼抬手把那个滑稽的爱心星盾的屏幕揉成一团扔进回收站，向后瘫坐在椅子里。

那个老冰棍不会懂的。

阳光透过落地窗绕过托尼的身体，在地面上投下烦躁不安的阴影。

"Sir，西瓦尔公司的负责人已经到大厦了，马上到会议室。"

"谁？"

"波茨小姐说这位负责人一定要见您才肯继续谈项目的事情。"

"哈？见我做什么，他应该知道SI的现任CEO姓佩珀吧。"

"事实上，sir，是‘她’。"

托尼狐疑地端起水杯抿了一口，“呃——所以？”

“朱莉安娜·阿瓦达小姐，顺便以防您忘记——这位小姐的名字在您的前女友名单上赫然在列，sir。”

托尼非常清楚地从“赫然在列”这四个字中感受到了他的人工智能管家的幸灾乐祸。

“让她直接去客厅；以及，静音，Jar。”

 

现在托尼有点后悔为什么没有向公众公开他和美国队长早就搞到一起去了这件事。

朱莉安娜小姐正在试图把她的胸怼上托尼的手臂，而托尼的屁股已经快要贴上沙发的扶手，他不着痕迹又礼貌地拉开和这位身材火爆的负责人之间的肢体距离。

“Ms——呃，阿瓦达，我想？我猜你一定记得我的CEO是佩珀·波茨，她正坐在SI的CEO办公桌前面——反正，不会是这张沙发。”

托尼又悄悄地把屁股朝沙发边缘挪动了一点。

他发誓他对这位小姐一点儿也没印象，但——金发、碧眼、大波浪，完全符合他以前的审美标准。

……好吧，说实话其实现在也是——金发，碧眼，大波。

“当了超级英雄后，你可真是无趣不少。”朱莉安娜小姐捂着嘴笑得花枝乱颤，她身上甚至喷了托尼之前很喜欢的小雏菊，香水味萦绕在托尼的鼻尖，而他的注意力却完全不在面前这位美丽的朱莉安娜小姐身上。

从什么时候开始，提到“味道”他首先想起的不再是各式各样调香的古龙水和香水，而是某个人身上混着阳光、带着洗衣液的令他感到心安的专属味道。

咳咳，把跑偏的思绪扯回来。

刚才这位小姐说什么来着，噢——说他无趣？

“无趣？哈，Miss，你要知道和美国队长天天待一起难免会耳濡目染。”

“好了，斯塔克，我是来请你去吃饭的。”朱莉安娜不顾托尼眉间不易察觉的蹙眉，环上托尼的脖颈，亲昵一笑，“怎么样，赏这个脸吗？”

过于贴近的身体距离让托尼开始感到不适，他仍然保持着微笑搭上朱莉安娜挂在自己身上的手，正要轻轻用力扯下来的时候，耳边传来不远处电梯的提示音——

他还没来得及转头去看从电梯打开的门里走出来的那个人，正像八爪鱼一样挂在他身上的朱莉安娜竟趁他不注意，身体一倾把自己的大红唇印在了托尼的脸颊上。

就在托尼感受到脸颊上传来意外的触感的同时，他终于看到了那个刚出电梯、走到沙发背后不远处的男人。

金发、碧眼、大波。

托尼的大脑好像断线了几秒钟，直到他看到史蒂夫眼中藏不住的震惊和刺痛，他才如梦初醒地几乎是触电般地推开阿瓦达小姐。

“呃，那个——队、队长？”他怎么舌头都开始打结了？拜托，镇静！斯塔克，镇静——这就是个误会而已。

“你——你别误会，我可以解释的——绝对不是你想的那样……”

天哪，他在说什么蠢话——托尼斯塔克，你能不能冷静点。

说这位小姐只是工作上的合作伙伴？然后亲了他。

还是说这位工作上的合作伙伴的小姐恰巧是他的前女友？然后亲了他。

无论说哪个，都感觉是一场被现场捉奸的戏码。

托尼头好疼。

史蒂夫身侧的手悄悄握紧了拳头，他紧锁眉头盯着嘴巴张张合合却最终一句话也没说出来的托尼，然后又看了几眼那位一点也不尴尬、并还有些好整以暇地靠在沙发上笑得从容的女士，声音不自觉地冷了下来。

“看来我来的不是时候，打扰了。”

说完之后就立马转身离开了客厅，没有去听身后托尼喊住他的着急。

电梯门又一次地合上，客厅里保持着诡异的安静。

沙发上的金发女郎轻佻地朝电梯门抛去了一个飞吻，又朝愣在电梯门口的托尼问道，“刚才那个超辣的帅哥——美国队长？”

“呃，是的——”托尼的脑子有点乱，他刚才是什么都没说吗？

天哪，他竟然什么都没说就让史蒂夫走了。

见鬼！

“他穿着T恤可比穿着制服的时候辣一百倍——”朱莉安娜还在意犹未尽地回味刚刚那对T恤都快包不住的大胸肌，“或许，你可以介绍我们认识一下？”

女士的声音让托尼突然从自己慌乱的思绪中抽离出来，转过头看向沙发上的阿瓦达小姐；他对待女士总是很绅士，不过此时他的笑容和声音却十分疏离。

“关于项目的事，请你以后直接和我的CEO商讨；我今晚已经另有安排了，抱歉不能答应你的邀约。”

如果认真仔细去看的话，托尼眼中的笑并没有到达眼底，他的声音中也不易察觉地染上了几分寒意。

“以及最后，刚才那位是我的男朋友，别打他主意。”

“什——男朋友？天，你在开玩笑吗？”朱莉安娜带着细尖的嗓子惊讶地从沙发上站起身，“你——和美国队长？”

“是的，你听见我说的话了。”

托尼抬手按下墙壁上的电梯按钮，电梯重新在他身后打开门。

“现在，你去SI找佩珀重新商谈项目合作的话，我想日落之前还来得及的。”

朱莉安娜还想再说什么，然而托尼脸上疏离的笑容和客气的逐客令已经十分明确，她只好愤愤地拿上包蹬着高跟鞋走进电梯，白着眼按下关门键。

客厅里再次恢复了安静，托尼头疼地去揉太阳穴。好了——

这下明天的所有新闻头条又被他斯塔克包了，而且还是和美国队长一起的那种。

“Jar，为什么不告诉我史蒂夫来找我？”

“……Sir，您把我静音了。”

“……”

 

现在是四月二十五号纽约时间23:48分，托尼正在自己的房门口做心里建设。

准确的说，是“他们的”房间——自从他和史蒂夫在一起之后。

所以等会进门后先说什么？

甜心，想聊聊吗，虽然我们好像还在冷战？

这样说史蒂夫只会继续和他冷战吧……

那——

嘿，大兵，我们一炮泯恩仇怎么样？

呵，托尼抽搐着嘴角苦笑，他大概会被史蒂夫摁在腿上打屁股吧。

不是玩情趣的那种。

所以话说回来，明明是在冷战，为什么变成他托尼斯塔克现在仿佛被自家男人关在门外的既视感？

他又没有做错什么，为什么要心虚？

对啊——托尼挺直了腰背，底气十足地搭上门把手——他可没有背着史蒂夫偷人，他干嘛要这么心虚？！

想着想着托尼一鼓作气地推开了房门，房内暖橙色的床头灯一瞬间倾洒进托尼的视线。

史蒂夫正靠在床头翻看手机——那是上个月托尼刚给他换的定制款Stark Phone，还内置连接了贾维斯的人工智能系统，全球独此一台。

话说老冰棍今天怎么开始看手机了，他平时这时候不是一直都在看书吗？

……电子书？

托尼走到衣架前脱下西装外套，抬手挂上——

他傍晚被辣椒的连环夺命call叫去参加一个慈善晚会，直到现在才回到大厦。

他喝了点酒，不过只有一点点，真的。

就像他和史蒂夫保证过再不会酗酒的那样。

从托尼进门开始，史蒂夫的余光就一直跟着小胡子男人的身影，表面上史蒂夫好像在专心致志地看手机，其实你走近看的话就会发现他很久没有翻页了。

衣物抖动之中，酒的醇香隐隐约约地顺着空气中似有若无的视线飘了过来。

酒味并不重，甚至没有衣服上沾上的那些陌生香水味明显。

不过奈何这位超级士兵有四倍的嗅觉——

“你喝酒了？”

一句突兀的询问打破了尴尬的沉默，史蒂夫仍然没有抬起头。

托尼也没法从这简短的几个词中听出他爱人此时的任何情绪。

“呃——是的，就一点；你知道的，慈善晚会。”

见鬼，他刚才的底气都被吹到加利福尼亚州了吗。

托尼解下领带也挂上衣架后，转身走到史蒂夫面前，双手抱臂试图让自己看上去有点气势。

“所以——你误会了吗？”

史蒂夫抬眼看了看托尼有些紧张的双眼，手指在手机屏幕上看上去像是一张名单一样的列表上摩挲着。

沉默半晌后，他又低下头并嘟囔了一句。

“并没有。”

不知道是否因为视线角度，从托尼的视角看过去，低着头嘟囔的史蒂夫看上去竟有点像在噘着嘴闹别扭的小孩子。

托尼有点想不合时宜的发笑，不过好在他忍住了。

“你明明就是误会了。”

“我说了我没有。”

“那你生什么气？”

“我没有生气。”

“没有生气那你现在干嘛呢？”

“……”

两个人简直像小孩子般，你一句我一句地你来我往。

“话说从刚才开始，你一直在看什么呢？”

说罢托尼就要俯身去看史蒂夫的手机，史蒂夫慌乱地想关掉手机却一时想不起来这个发光的小盒子怎么关上——

于是他只好把手机拿开不让托尼看到，谁知托尼一把夺过他的手机，并插着腰开始翻阅刚才的内容。

史蒂夫感觉两眼一黑，他干脆不去管了，闭眼装死。

托尼以为史蒂夫不让他看的东西是什么不得了小秘密呢，没想到居然是——

“'托尼斯塔克的前女友超全名单——豪华版'？”

托尼调笑地看向靠在床头装死，但是耳朵和脖子都快红炸的金发甜心。

“提醒我一下，Jar——刚才是哪位男士说自己没有误会、也没有生气的？”

人工智能管家选择不去回应他家先生的恶趣味。

托尼暗自偷笑，并没有继续调戏史蒂夫，他怕再调戏下去，脸薄的大兵就要成熟透的大闸蟹了。

托尼收了收笑容，这名单居然有这么长的吗？他把手机放回床头柜上，清了清嗓子开口道。

“那姑娘可能在这名单上，不过她今天来我以为是谈工作的，虽然我也不知道她为什么不直接去找辣椒。”

史蒂夫睁开眼斜睨着托尼，那眼神里的怨念都快实质化成声音了。

托尼在那个眼神下，仿佛活脱脱听见他的甜心在问：“你不知道？”

等一下——此情此景怎么那么像小时候玛利亚对着晚归的霍华德训话的场景？

霍华德有时候晚归，玛利亚生气了就不让他上床。

连这站和坐的姿势都是一样的。

托尼无奈地摊开双臂坦白道，“好吧好吧，甜心——她是想来约我吃饭，但是我已经义正言辞的拒绝她了，真的，不信你……你问贾维斯！对吧，Jar。”

“是的，罗杰斯队长，sir确实明确拒绝了那位女士的邀约——”

托尼终于欣慰地看到美国队长能夹死蚊子的眉头松开了一点点。

“——在罗杰斯队长您离开之后。”

……好了现在又能夹蚊子了。

托尼回头瞥了一眼某个角落的摄像头，考虑着要不要给拆了送养老院里去做福利。

他转回头，瞥见史蒂夫要掀开被子下床，他以为史蒂夫这是生气了要回自己房间去了，一时心急就向前一扑想把史蒂夫先按坐下再说。

结果他料错了——史蒂夫不是要走，他是要下床站起来，然后走到托尼面前张开双臂——

所以托尼就歪打正着地正好扑进了他甜心的怀里，并且脸颊和甜心的大胸来了个亲密接触。

“呃……哈？”

托尼有点迷茫，他很清楚地感受到了史蒂夫紧紧抱在自己后背的双手，和他贴在颈窝处亲密的气息。

“甜心？”

美国队长这是——是闹别扭了？要撒娇亲亲抱抱了？

托尼还没确定到底是什么情况，不过这不耽误他把脸埋进史蒂夫的大胸里猛吸了几口气——冷战了好几天，想念大胸的味道。

好吧，看起来他的爱人好像是吃醋生气了，他得好好哄哄——

“生日快乐，托尼。”

“……什么？”

一句轻柔到几乎连人工智能管家都捕捉不到的声线，却如同烟花般绽放在托尼的耳畔，悄然又响亮。

脸颊感受到胸腔的震动，告诉托尼刚才那句话不是他的错觉。

“今天是——二十五号？”

“二十六——刚刚已经转钟了。”

史蒂夫松开了一点怀抱，双手仍然圈在托尼的腰间，隔着衣料感受到的温度让他忍不住贪恋地在那处不断摩挲。

“生日快乐，托尼。”

托尼抬头，看见他的爱人眼眸低垂，仿佛还在为刚才的置气闹别扭，他突然觉得想笑——但不是那种碰到了什么好笑的事情打趣的笑，也不是想调戏史蒂夫时的那种笑。

而是意识到原本如此平凡普通的一天，因为史蒂夫的珍视，而变得特殊和意义非凡的这一刻，他的内心感到温暖、满足；不是为了任何事情，不是为了任何情绪，仅仅只是意识到他和史蒂夫在一起这件事情——真好，让他突然幸福得想笑出来。

他们俩一开始是为什么事吵起来的来着？

托尼不记得了，史蒂夫也不记得了。

但谁在乎呢，反正他俩不在乎。

托尼笑着倾身上前吻了一下史蒂夫的嘴角，“谢谢你，甜心。”

史蒂夫蹙着眉，眨眨眼睛有点委屈地看着托尼，准确地说，是盯着托尼右边的脸颊。

“……那个姑娘也亲你了。”

托尼为史蒂夫的吃醋失笑，他把金发男人毛茸茸的脑袋抱进怀里，揉着后脑勺笑着说，“是，但她没经过我同意；而且贾维斯不会再让她来大厦了。再说了……”

托尼松开手，捧着史蒂夫的脸颊去碰他的鼻尖，“要说谁亲我亲得最多，有谁能比得过美国队长啊？”

史蒂夫眉间的醋意消散在托尼眼中融化的焦糖里，他也忍不住咧开嘴笑出声。

于是钢铁侠和美国队长两个人，此时就像克林特经常说的“笨蛋情侣”一样，鼻尖碰着鼻尖傻笑着。

房间里的温度随着两个人之间的和好而渐渐温暖起来，暧昧的距离摇曳不定，不知是谁先忍不住。

等到两个人都回过神的时候，他们早就唇齿交缠着疯狂汲取对方身上的气息了。

托尼的手开始不老实，在史蒂夫的大胸上隔着衣服乱摸——老天，他可三四天都没和史蒂夫做了。

他长腿一跨，直接带着史蒂夫坐到了他们的床上，而他则骑在史蒂夫的身上，难耐地啃着史蒂夫的嘴唇。

史蒂夫一手托着托尼的后脑勺，一手圈住他的腰，一个发力将两人的位置颠倒。

他离开这个吻，喘着气从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一整盒安全套。

托尼侧头去看那一整盒全新未开封的杜蕾斯，五分期待五分心虚地咽了咽口水。

“甜心，你不会打算今天晚上把这一盒都用完吧？我是说……这样浪费不好吧，你说呢？”

然后史蒂夫没有给他继续说话的机会，情欲将两人带入了疯狂的暴风骤雨中。

直到他被接二连三的高潮刺激地意识发昏的时候，史蒂夫仍然不顾他的求饶继续着这折磨人的爱。

美国队长用实际行动证明了，他完全没有浪费那盒杜蕾斯。

托尼第二天腰痛地想到。

 

 

彩蛋：

 

朱莉安娜走出大厦后，掏出手机拨出了一通电话，屏幕上赫然显示的名字是“罗曼诺夫”。

“按你说的做了，一切都按照计划进行。”

“那就好，辛苦你了，找弗瑞加工资。”娜塔莎歪着头夹着电话，正在涂指甲油。

“……他俩真是一对？”

“不然你以为他俩还能跟谁是一对？”

娜塔莎默默翻了个白眼，也就史蒂夫受得了托尼，也就托尼受得了史蒂夫。

呵，男人们。

 

弗瑞：……凭什么钢铁侠和美国队长吵架和好的物资费是我出？？？

 

“托尼！你得喝牛奶，牛奶对身体有好处！”

“拜托，鸡妈妈——牛奶？！我是成年人好吗，罗杰斯！”

“如果你肯坚持喝牛奶的话，你就不用在战甲里设计那么多内增高了。”

“？？？！！！罗杰斯？？？”

“……当我没说。”

“好，好得很，史蒂夫罗杰斯——你现在嫌我矮了是吧，你当初追我的时候可不是这么说的……”

……

……

钢铁侠和美国队长又吵起来了，复联的众人齐刷刷仰天叹气。

 

Fin.


End file.
